A Thousand Years A Black Butler Fanfiction
by TwistedSailorMoon
Summary: Sebastian, to the dismay of his master Ciel, leaves. He breaks his contract, but what will Ciel do? He had romantic feelings about his butler, thinking they were not going to be returned. Sebastian left for just that reason. They were returned. What will the two wandering lovers do? Will they find each other again? Or will each one continue to live in sorrow?
1. Chapter 1 His Butler, Resigning

"SEBASTIAN! No, you can't leave me!" Ciel cried as he watched his former butler leave. "Everything will be fine. You don't need me, I'm going to leave this place." He had said before walking out the main entrance. For one of the few times since his parents had died, he showed emotion in from of others. Mey-Rin had tried to comfort Ciel, only to me smacked across the face by the angry and depressed boy. "He was everything to me…. I loved him so much… and never got to tell him." Ciel had mumbled as he began to cry himself to sleep.

Sobs came from the room Sebastian looked into from the window ledge. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Being in love with your master was wrong, right? He didn't know of the feeling his master had for him. Even if he was one hell of a butler. Every day became harder for him to be around Ciel. When he had thought about confessing, he simply concluded to leave instead. But no one could ever make him fall in love with anyone but Ciel.

Everything about these two drew them together. From the way Sebastian hated to see Ciel sad or angry, to the way Ciel had Sebastian put him to bed, even at 13, just so Sebastian was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 His Butler, Missing

Ciel wandered the halls of his mansion, still shocked that Sebastian had left. "I feel like I could cal out his name and he'd be here…" he thought, pacing back and fourth down a hallway. Mey-Rin watched him through a doorway, silently. Deciding to search for his beloved butler, Ciel went to his bedchamber and dressed himself. "Mey-Rin, we're going to London." He said abruptly, surprising the maid.

"For what, Ciel?" she asked." I'm going to find Sebastian and bring him home." He said. After the staff prepared the carriage, they left for his home in London. The trip was long and tiring, and once they arrived at the large house, Ciel was very tired. "I'm going to start my search tomorrow. For now we all need rest. We won't get anywhere with all of us passing out in the middle of the day." They all went to bed, each sighing in relief of a warm bed.

The next morning, once everyone was awake, fed, and dressed, Ciel announced they would start in the marketplace. "If he's going to look for work, he'd go there to find it." After another carriage ride there, Ciel searched and searched for any sign of his dear butler, but alas. In the busy marketplace all he could find was almost rotted fruit and flies. As he was about to give up hope, something stuck him. Literally.

"CIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lizzy squealed, squeezing his arm tightly. "Looking for Sebastian. What are you doing here Elizabeth?" he said, regaining his "cool". "I just wanted to get out of the house. Now what did you say about Sebastian?" she asked. "Get in the carriage, it's a long story." Ciel said bluntly. They left to his London home, and sat down to tea.

"So, he took you to the main hall, told you he was leaving for good, and left? Why don't you just get a new butler?" Lizzy questioned. Ciel slammed his fist on the table, "I will NOT get a new butler! Sebastian was special!" he raged. Lizzy was frightened by his actions, but questioned again. "Why was he so special? You make it seem like you're in love with him!" "Well I love him more than I love you!" Ciel screamed, as he left to his office.

Lizzy stayed, waiting for him to calm down. "I knew he was in love with Sebastian, the way he looked at him so lovingly. More than the small affection when he looks at me…" she thought to herself as she took a sip of Earl Grey. She continued to drink tea till Ciel came back in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was rash of me." He said.

Lizzy stared at him straight in the eyes. "I'll help you find him, Ciel. You love him, and he makes you smile. All I want to see if your smile."


End file.
